I'll See You After Class, Mr Redfox
by Mathis Gray
Summary: High school is a hard place to began with, love just makes it harder.
1. Chapter 1: Math Class

There are two types of people at Fiore General High School, and in extraction every high school. The two are vastly different and have their own reasons for doing what they do; first is the individual who puts their all into their work. The other is the type who " _don't give a fuck",_ and there are no two finer examples of these then Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox.

The former is the ranked second in GPA and has never gotten less than an A in any subject. Freed Justine, a senior, is the only person who has even over past her in terms of grades. Along with her intellect Levy handles people and social sections well, not being afraid to stand in front of half the school to read an essay or the like.

Gajeel on the other hand has skated through on a D average, not caring for the repercussions it could have after high school. The only class he gives a second thought to is metallurgy, when confronted with why he only gives this simple retort; "Dad did somethin' like it". Most stand clear of the pierced and glaring form know by teachers as " _the punk"._

Being in the same junior class the two have seen one another but never really meet, Levy mostly staying with her group of friends she has had since middle school. Because of Gajeel's poor grade they have only shared a few classes over the years but even when so they never talked... until now.

* * *

Integrated math, third period on a Tuesday. Levy was delving into a new book she had picked up that day, something out fairies, so she didn't see a shadow loom over head. Minutes earlier their teacher, Mr. Yajima, had offered the class to get into groups if they wished. Levy had respectfully declined any offer (seeing she had already done the work) and had started to read. The sudden cease in talking jerked her attention, she looked up from her book to see every head in the class looking, more like glaring, behind her.

She turned and bent her head up to see what her classmates were gawking at. Behind her, arms crossed, stood Gajeel Redfox. Slightly scared, Levy placed her book down and turned fully to face him. He wore black hoodie and jeans, metal bands adored his wrist. Heavy combat boots gave him an extra inch (like he needed it) and his piercings covered his face. Two from his lower lip to chin, three above each brow and another three the length of his noise. Again, three on each ear and even a pairing of four dermal piercings on his forearms. Black hair fell wildly down his back and looked like he put a lot of effort into washing it. As _red_ eyes glared down at her with unfounded distrust, she finally spoke; "can I help you?" Levy sputtered with an uneasy voice.

"Sure can, Shrimp."

" _What did he just call me?"_ she thought, fists clenched with rage. She shoot to her feet ready to yell. But when she stood her full height she saw what he meant; he was at least two heads taller than her. Seeing she was angered, Gajeel pushed it home after giving the class a glare, a que to mind their business.

"Listen, I don't like it any more than you do, I just need yer help on a few questions. And seein' yer a genius I was hopin' you'd 'lower' yourself to help me, " he scoffed as he threw his arms up in defense.

Now she was pissed. Not only did she call her short; she called her a "genius", which she hated, he also implied he was dumb. " _Nope that's it,"_ she puffed out her cheeks and sat, pointing to the vacant set to her right.

Gajeel let himself fall into the chair. He hadn't been paying much though to Yajima's lessons so with a test coming up, he was looking for any angel out of this. Thinking back, he could have just ask Juvia but she hated giving him answers. Now, he was sitting next to this pretentious bookworm asking for help, pathetic. What ever, as long as she just gave him the answers he'd be fine.

 _"I swear if he just asks for the answers!"_ Levy was steaming now.

"Give me your paper?" she ventured. He handed it over slowly and listed the number he couldn't answer.

It was more then half.

Calmly, and very carefully, Levy went back over the ones he had gotten. The ones he had attempted were all right so she didn't get why he needed her help. Suddenly, she realized that there was something written on the back of his paper. She flipped it to find most of it filled with work, scribbled over and retried over and over. _"He didn't give up";_ she though to herself with a smile, _"he tired his best."_

Retrieving a spare paper from her bag they went over, one by one, the some what complicated math. Levy noticed that the whole time she explained or corrected him he only nodded and grunted, his hand covering his bottom face. By the end of class he had grasped most of it but still had a few more to go, so she told him she would be in the library after school and invited him to join her if he had anymore questions. He grunted his thanks and walked out as the bell rang.

Levy gathered her things and fallowed him into the hall.

* * *

 _"The fuck am I doin'"_ Gajeel thought as he pushed open the heavy wooden door of the library. He had skipped last class just to think of what he should do, Gajeel had sat in a stairwell rubbing his temples for close to an hour. He hoped that the shrimp hadn't seen his face flush red when she turned his paper over to see his mass of work. Shit. That's what it was.

 _"She just playin' me, probably got a bunch of friends sittin' in there to see me look like a dumb ass. Fuck!"_ he tore at his hair. It was worth the risk though, he needed to pass. Already annoyed he made his may into the book filled room, accompanied by the glare of the librarian. He wondered for a minute before finding her.

She was balled up and sitting in a red and white chair in the corner of the room. A small table divided it's partner from it and piles of books stood around them. He shoes where placed neatly on the floor and her bright blue hair was held up by an even brighter red band. A pair of odd shaped glasses adored her face which was contorted into a strange smile.

She looked the like sweetest super villain.

Levy noticed how long he had been staring longer then he had. She placed her spectacles on her head and waved him over.

"I'm glade you came," she whispered softly, "did you get any more?"

"Yeah, a few," he lied, "but you should look them over anyway."

He sat opposite her and took out the work sheet. The little blue ball shot him a look when she caught his white lie. Again, they went over the remaining problems. Gajeel normally wasn't a creep, but what ever she was wearing for perfumer went him up the wall. It was like old books or pen ink, honey or flowers he didn't know. He didn't care, he just wanted to smell more. He begin to lean a little closer when he shot back and sneezed loudly. Gajeel was studded. He didn't think such a little thing could make such a load noise. It... it was... so fucking cute. She rubbed her noise and apologized. The still shocked oaf only nodded.

To her pleasure, half way in he took the paper back from her and begin to work solo. Quickly he wrote the equations and their answers down and slide it back. After looking it over she gave him a warm smile. A _smile._ No one smiles at Gajeel Redfox unless they want to get hit, but Gajeel just sat there. Crippled like he was shot in both legs.

He looked at her soft face and blue hair and check dimples.

Suddenly, Levy shot up, eyes on the clock of her phone; "shit I'm late! I'm so sorry Gajeel, you did great and if you need anything ask." Then she gathered her things and was headed to the door, Gajeel couldn't help but stare. The frills of her sun dress flew as she moved and two perfect legs held up my most unbelievable ass he had ever seen. Her dress was tight at the waist and the back was open. Gajeel couldn't feel his face at this point but as she fluttered out of sight and groped for his cell. Clumsily her called one of the three numbers he had saved on it. It rang for a moment and the other person picked up; "Hello Gajeel! Juvia is happy to hear from you, what is it?"

"Help" was the only thing he managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Thank you RukiaCaelin,** **aPoliteVillain and a guest for** **your reviews, they encouraged me to finish this chapter.**

By the time Levy got to coffee shop she was panting and could feel beads of sweat running down her face. She whipped it away and smoothed out her clothes, letting out a sigh of relief. Entering the shop she spotted Lucy right way, her best friend was hard to miss. Bright blond hair and busty as Hell, Lucy Heartfilia was like a goddess.

" _Especially when put next to me,"_ the short bluenette grumbled to herself. By now means was Levy unattractive, but Lucy was _hot_ well she was more "adorable" as Lucy put it. Of course both would deny these fact about themselves but turning heads and gawking mouths couldn't go unnoticed. Also, Levy's two "stalkers"; Dory and Jet, were so in love with her she joked that they didn't know other girl existed.

Levy fell surprisingly hard into her chair, stealing Lucy's attention from her phone; "Oh Levy! Why so late? I know you get lost in your books but still."

"Sorry Lu, I was going over work with someone. Lost track of time," she answered, still out of breath. Lucy smiled and shot a glance at the waiter who returned her smile and hurried off, shorty returning with a green iced tea.

"Oh?" Lucy questioned, "who?"

In between downing her drink and thanking the waiter she explained; "this kid in my math class, he's really smart but doesn't try. I gave him a hand."

As Levy finished her drink she noticed the smirk and raised brow on Lucy's face.

"W...what?" Levy stuttered.

" _Him,"_ the blond confirmed, "name. Now." Levy saw that her best friend had gotten that look in her eyes, there was no easy was out of this one. Tried, she reluctantly answered; "Gajeel Redfox."

Lucy almost chocked on her coffee, "Gajeel!" she whispered harshly.

Levy nodded.

"Redfox?!"

The red and blue contrast was remarkable when Lucy sighed in frustration, "Levy, why do you do this to yourself? He's a thug, a delinquent! And I know what your goin' say 'what about Natsu? He's off the chain'. I know, I know but Gajeel fucking Redfox!"

"Lu, please I know what your thinking but I'm just helping him pass our math class!" Levy defended herself.

Lucy crossed her arms and stared down her stuttering friend; "you know what people say about him; cruel, mean, a bully. I know your a big girl, you've been living on your own for a year now but you have to be careful."

Levy puffed out her checks; "thanks, Lu... I will be." Lucy slackened, letting out a long breathed. Levy took her chance; "so, you and Natsu."

Lucy froze and the little devil pushed the punch home; "it's been close to a year..."

"No. No. No! Not doing this in public," the blond interrupted as she dragged her laughing friend out of the shop. Check on the table.

* * *

 _"This was such a shit idea,"_ Gajeel groaned to himself as his best friend flew around his room. After his far to brief meeting with that shrimp he had called the first person he thought of: Juvia. She was at his door before he was and the moment she saw him she was on her feet interrogating him.

 _"Gajeel, what? Who? When? Does Juvia need to kill someone!"_ Gajeel rubbed his temples. At the moment she was pacing back and forth after the subject switched to her favorite topic.

"And then Gray looked at me. Gajeel," she grabbed either side of his face, forcing his gaze, "Gray _looked_ at Juvia!"

"I heard the first hundred times, Raindrop." She sighed and fell cross legged on the floor.

"Juvia hates that name, Gajeel knows that."

The two of them had known each other for as long as Gajeel went to public school. In sixth grade, when Gajeel moved to Magnolia, she was his first real friend. The first person who didn't run when they saw him. The first person who didn't make fun of her for always crying, well...not to as much as everyone else. The pair where scary to look at; her in her furs and hats, him in his black clothes and piercings.

Gajeel had to hit a few classmates so they'd get that Juvia and him weren't a thing.

As he looked down at the top of he blue head he couldn't help but think of the book worm. Up till this point he hadn't told her anything; _"callin' you was a moment of weakness."_

Even sitting her towered over her, he placed a hand on her head, "he hairs blue."

Her head launched up and stare him in the eyes; "Levy McGarden," she said with confidence.

"Damn you," Gajeel grunted.

"Juvia knows _all,"_ she giggled.

"She was helpin' me with math okay? That's all you goin' get."

"That is fine. Juvia now knows who to... keep an eye on."

"Ya mean stalk."

"N... no!" she sputtered

"Geehee" Gajeel let his strange laugh and fell back on his bed, glaceing over at his school bag. He sighed when he thought about finished math work in it, the first homework he had done all year.

"Is Gajeel going to see her again?"

He lifted and dropped his thick arms in response. Juvia sprung up and sat down next to him; "Gajeel should find out what she likes."

"How do I do that?"

"Talk to her" she confirmed.

"Yeah, likes its as easy as that" Gajeel mocked.

"Well maybe if Gajeel did not scowl at everyone, people would talk to him" she huffed with a crossing of her arms.

"Whatever crybaby."

"Scary-eyes!" She snapped.

"Stalker!" He shot back.

The two glared at one another for a long moment, then she let out a small giggle and smiled.

* * *

Juvia had left hours ago and still Gajeel didn't move from his spot. Back on his bed, feet hanging over with arms spread wide. He wasn't in pain or tired, no he just didn't want to move. His broad chest rose and fell slowly, rhythmically. He was alone now. Well, almost. A small ball of black fur leaped from his floor on to his bed and made it's way to him, then slicked onto his chest. It purred at him and pressed its paws into him, the cat's brown eyes peered down at him as he sank into comfort.

"Hey, Lily" it's master grumbled as he scratched behind its ear.

Gajeel cared about two things in this world: Juvia and Pantherlily. Well, now maybe three...

The two feel asleep shorty after.


	3. Chapter 3: Note

**Thank you Bird person, s** **quanch ya later.**

How Gajeel ended up on the floor and Lily on his pillow he'll never know. Did he fall? Pushed? Being late for school, he didn't really have time to think about it. Swearing, he got to his feet and tore off his tank-top, balling it up and whipping it across the room. He rushed over to pile of clothes he was to lazy to put away and dug out a Louis Armstrong tee and, without thinking, put it on. He jammed into his black boots and as he grabbed his leather jacket, he was out the door. His job didn't pay enough to afford a car so he would have to walk, thankfully school wasn't far.

Panting, he made it in the door as the bell rang, he hurried up the stair well and into first period. Normally, he wouldn't care if he were late or not but he had missed far to many days this year and with it half over, he didn't have the luxury of slacking. Slowly, he made his way to his desk in the back middle of the room, dropping his bag on the floor and sliding into his seat. He was far to large for the small desk so he crossed his arms and tried to get as comfortable as possible. Gajeel let his head drop as he sighed.

His comfort didn't last long.

As Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney entered Gajeel rubbed his face. He dreaded seeing these two asses, he wasn't scared of them or anything. They were just _really_ fucking annoying. Every time they saw the far larger Gajeel they would make there way over just to piss him off. Rogue wasn't to bad, just glared a lot and tried to act all scary. Difference between Gajeel and him? Gajeel _was_ scary. Sting was the bad one; load, bossy, the one who always interrupted the teacher in class. That guy.

As they walked over Gajeel prepared himself for restraint.

"Nice shirt, Redfox" Sting mocked as he sat on the cold desk. Rogue just glared.

In his hurry Gajeel didn't realize he had put on a shirt he normally wouldn't wear to school; Louis Armstrong, one of his favorite singers. The range of music he listen to was shocking, but it was just anther thing the "Twins" annoyed him about. He had never liked Sting much but Rogue was a good guy, well he was...

Sting's next comment was interrupted as their teacher entered. He was tall and fit with a head of red hair, he also walked with a slight limp. Mr. Gildarts fell into his chair and spun around a few times before speaking; "well class, ol' teach is beat today so Kana's in charge."

The brunet in the corner rose her head at the mention of her name; "God damn it Dad, I run the house and now you want me to run the class room too?!"

Her father was already fast asleep.

* * *

Slowly, Gajeel suffered through his first two classes. He was dreading math but when he saw a tiny face wreathed with blue let a smile split his face. As he made his was past the front desk he place the single sheet of paper on it, continuing on to the open desk in the back row.

Levy was jolted from her book as the sound of a heavy figure slimmed into the desk next to her, looking over she found her pupil.

"Good afternoon, Gajeel" she smiled.

"Same to you, Shorty" he returned, grinning.

Now furies, she narrowed her eyes; "you better be nice to me, Mr. Redfox, or I wont help you anymore."

"Yeah, sure" Gajeel chucked.

Levy crossed her arms and muttered something he couldn't hear. Finally, the bell rang and Mr. Yajima stood from his desk. He quickly looked through the pile of work sheets, stopping on one. At it's top it read; _Gajeel Redfox._ Yajima's eyes widened and gave the failing student a look of astonishment. He only grimiest back.

The rest of class was just busy work. Busy work and stares, all at the odd pair. One speaking in hushed tone and the other listening intently. Every once in a while Gajeel would check someone and glared so hard Levy thought they would burst into flames. Really, she didn't mind him being scary. It kept the mooches off her back, most just wanted answers or to creep. But Gajeel was... different. He looked and acted like a thug but when she talked he listened, more then that he _heard_ her. He didn't interrupt, he ask questions and wasn't afraid of admitting when he was wrong. Although, that last one took him a bit to get use to.

Over the next few days this carried on; the two of them suffering through the day until math. But to Levy's dismay, at the end of class everyday he would rush out of class only with a "thank you". Finally feed up she came up with a plan; that Friday she would act. During class she would get a hold of his paper and leave a note. What that note was she didn't know.

* * *

" _Damn this lesson."_ Gajeel thought to himself. He hadn't slept well the night before and Yajima's preaching was like a lullaby. In desperation, he looked over at Levy. Her eyes wide and fingers were crossed over her mouth, she was ether wired or _really_ into this lesson. Gajeel sighed he flicked her ear, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sound she made.

"You all right, Shrimp?"

"What? Yes of course," she whispered back, "now be quite."

"Hey, I'm just makin' sure you're..."

"Mr. Redfox, do you think you can teach this lesson better then I can?" Mr. Yajima interrupted.

"No I was just..."

"Then please save your flirting with Mis. McGarden till after class."

Gajeel's face shot red, not with embarrassment but with rage. He wasn't flirting, Gajeel Redfox doesn't _flirt._ He was just asking if she was okay, that's all. Levy on the other hand was red as a beet. She clutched her knees and was screaming on the inside.

 _"Flirting? Him? Me! Why would he do that with me? No, Mr. Yajima was mistaken."_

Her plan was ruined, how could she do anything now that he had announced that to the class?

The two sat through the rest of class in silents, but finally the bell rang and Mr. Yajima took his leave. It was only after the rest of class had left Levy noticed the form still sitting next to her. Still with a scowl on his face and arms crossed. Gajeel didn't say a word or even move. Carefully, Levy reached out a hand and pocked him in the head.

"What, Shrimp?" he growled.

"Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine," Gajeel said as he got to his feet, "are you?"

"Oh course!" she lied with a smile.

"Oh? Well ya were shackin' all class."

"I was not!" she spat back.

"Geehee whatever you say" he laughed as he turned to go but was stopped by her retort.

"Wait. Please, I have something for you."

She reach out her hand with a balled up piece of paper, holding up as high as she could. The far taller man plucked it from her open palm and before he could even open it, she was gone. He laughed again to himself and unfolded it. The anti-social high schooler had never gotten a note like this before, so he really didn't know what to except. Inside was write a short letter written in the most perfect hand writing he had even seen; _"Dear Mr. Redfox, I have a great time helping you in math and hope that you feel comfortable enough to come to me if you need any more assists. If you would like to contact me my number is written below. Sincerely, Levy McGarden"_

Gajeel couldn't move his legs. He couldn't move anything. He just stood there, staring at the signature.

" _What the hell do I do know?"_ He thought to himself. Lucky for him it was a Friday, giving him all weekend to think it over. As he sighed he neatly folded her note up and put it in the breast pocket of his jacket, then exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Texting

Levy swore she had worn a hole in her floor from all the pacing she did that night. Back and forth all night, her tea had gone cold hours ago. So nerves she couldn't even do her homework. One word lingering in her mind: _when._ When would he use the number she gave him? Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? The thought of him not even reading it came to mind a few times but she knew he did. Before rushing out she made sure to peek in and saw the tower of black clothing freeze stiff as he read. She had smiled to herself then. For weeks he had been teasing her, calling her Shorty or Shrimp; now she had gotten him back.

Getting tired Levy flung herself into her over sized bed. She had always liked big beds, growing up in a somewhat wealthy family it was the norm. So when she moved out the only thing she ask her parents for was queen sized matters and frame. Being a particular girl, she only had a single pillow and a few blankets, which was more then enough. Unfortunately, its large size made her tiny apartment seem even smaller and when she laid on it, she felt even more so.

Her home only had four rooms; bedroom, bath, living room and kitchen. The rent was pretty high and as a editor for three different agencies, paying could be touch sometimes. But she made do; buying creeper food, not having cable and _never_ going out to eat. Living on our own is hard enough as an adult but for someone still in high school its like playing Dark Souls on its hardest difficulty. Well, maybe not _that_ bad.

Not many of her school mates lived on their own; Natsu did, everyone knew that from the parties he threw and Cana's dad was barley around so she basically did. Also, Luxas, Bixlow, Evergreen and Frind all lived together without parents. Slowly, her mind drifted to Gajeel. She wondered where and how he lived. Only one person knew anything about him; Juvia Lockser. Levy stood from her bed and walked to her frige, removing a can of soda and then returned to her desk. She opened her lab top and went to her barely used Facebook account. Juvia and her had talked a few times in school so they were already "friends".

" _Hey Juvia! How are you? I had something a little strange to ask."_

A few moments past as Levy sucked down her soda.

" _Hello! Juvia is well, thank you, how is Levy? and oh?"_

 _"I'm good thanks. I had a somethings to ask you about Gajeel and seeing your a close friend I was hoping you could help?"_

More time past then last time. Juvia had read the message but minuets went by without a response. Levy begin to worry...

" _Ask away!"_

Thank god.

" _Well this may sound a little weird but I gave Gajeel my number today. I was helping him with math work and offered to help in other subjects, he hasn't contacted me yet. I'm not worried or anything... I was just wondering if he had a cell phone."_

 _"Oh! Gajeel told me about that, and yes he has one. Although Gajeel is very poor at returning calls and texts. Would you like Juvia to talk to him for you?"_

 _"Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother you. Next question, what is he like? I know it sounds weird and like I'm stalking him but I've only talked to him in school."_

 _"It is okay, Juvia understands. Gajeel is odd. He looks very mean but is really a nice man, Gajeel was the only one who didn't bully me in middle school. He is very good to the people he cares about; like Juvia and Lily."_

 _"That's so sweet, and Lily?"_

 _"Gajeel's cat, Patherlily."_

 _"HE HAS A CAT?!1"_

 _"Oh yes, Gajeel loooves cats. Do not tell him Juvia told you that."_

 _"Of course ;)"_

The two of them talked on for a long while before Levy had to head to bed. They wished each other goodnight; Levy closed her lab top and fell back into bed. She covered herself in her blankets, mind still on her pierced student.

"He likes cats" she whispered in the darkness.

* * *

The pounding on the door was what woke Gajeel from a restless night of sleep. The second worst thing about that morning was getting out of bed and wondering across his cluttered apartment to the door. The worst was opening the door to a panting and disheveled Juvia. Her eyes blood shot and hair a mess, she stormed past him, grabbing him by the hair. The enraged woman flung into the nearest car and sat opposite him.

"What the hell ya want this early?" Gajeel barked.

She just glared with hands crossed over her mouth.

"Juvia, what the hell do ya want?"

"Levy gave you her cellphone number" she whispered finally.

"...and?"

"And? Gajeel has not text or called her!"

"It's been one day!" he defended, "plus, I had work right after school!"

"Do not use work as an excuses, Gajeel works at a junk yard. He has plenty of time to call her."

"It ain't junk!"

She stood and pointed along finger, tipped with blue paint, at him; "Gajeel is missing the point, why have you made no effort to contact her?"

"I have!" he crossed his arms and fell silent. The look on his face told Juvia to drop it, but as the only person who he could talk to, she continued.

"What does Gajeel mean?" she said as she sat.

A long moment past.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head; "all last night I tired, I couldn't work at all. I just stood there, lookin' at the metal...I kept... thinkin' about her," he breathed out, putting his face in his hands, "after work, when the boss lets me mess around with my gear, I kept seein' her in all my works..."

"Gajeel..."

"I ain't goin' say I'm in love with her like you and the frosty bastard, but I she makes me feel different. I don't know if I like it or not..."

When he finally rose his head, she was bright red and had tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck, Juvia!"

The now balling girl lunched herself into a hug; "oh Gajeel! Juvia is so happy!"

"F-for what?!" Gajeel yelled as he tired to pry her off."

"Gajeel will understand soon!"

"Whatever you say, Raindrop."

* * *

Levy jumped as her phone buzzed and vibrated across her lap. She was sitting in the large, soft chair in her room, surrounded with books and the shelves. Quickly, she marked the page and laid it down, then reserve her phone. On it read: One new message from 1-687-356-8907. Unlocking it, she scanned its contents.

 _"Hey, Shrimp. It's Redfox."_ Her mouth fell open. Being impatient, she had given up hope.

 _"Hey, Gajeel?"_

 _"Know any other Redfox?"_

 _"lol, sorry. I'm glade you could text me."_

 _"Had work last night, sorry."_

 _"That's all right. Where do you work?"_

 _"Down at the scarp yard."_

 _"Oh cool! Pay well?"_

 _"Yeah, you?"_

 _"Not really, I edit and proofread."_

 _"Like books and shit?"_

 _"Mostly just arctics and the like, but a few books now and then."_

 _"Nice, btw I had a few more things to ask ya. You mind?"_

 _"Of course not! But not over this, lol, I'd rather do it in person."_

 _"Sure. When, where?_

 _"Today? Fairy's Coffee?"_

 _"I know where it is, time?"_

 _"2?"_

 _"All right and don't think this is a date. See you then, Shorty."_

 _"Of course, goodbye, Gajeel.'_

Levy placed her phone down and let out a long breath. Then she shoved her face into her hands and let out a noise that human beings should never make. She leaped from her chair, almost falling, and made it to her dresser. Pulling out all its drawers, she had to get ready for her _not_ date.


	5. Chapter 5: Not a Date

**A/N: Leave a review if you would like me to make it an M ranting.**

Of course Levy was early. She always was, in school or life; it didn't matter. She liked getting things in before they were due or getting to something a few minuets before hand, but this was a bit much. At 1:30 sharp she pushed open the single wooden door of _Fairy's Coffee_ , a small shop that her and Lucy frequented. Mirajane, the woman who did just about everything, gave her a warm smile and waved her over. They talked for awhile and Levy ordered her first drink, but she still had a half an hour to suffer through. She wondered from table to table where she talked to the other regulars: Alzack and Bisca, Mirajane sister Lisanna and Reedus, who was painting a lovely picture of a river.

Solemnly, she sat back down on a stool at the bar. Mira made her way over, washing an empty cup.

"Something wrong, Levy?" she questioned.

"I'm early."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yeah, but today is different."

"Oh?" Levy knew her well, and she knew Mira was pinning for info.

"I'm meeting someone," she started, "I'm sure they'll be hear soon" Levy chose her words carefully.

Mira leaned over the table, "Does this person have a name?"

"He does" Mira rose an eye brow, _"_ _shit"._ Levy had fucked up.

"Ohhh, a date?"

Red faced, Levy scrambled for words; "No, no it's nothing like that. See I'm helping with school work and and and."

The stuttering bookworm was cut off but the creaking of the door and Mira gasp. In the door frame stood a somewhat discomforted Gajeel. He wore his wild main back with a red bandanna, a leather jacket with studs lining the shoulders, black jeans and heavy boots. Peering around the room his eyes landed on the blue hair shrimp. He walked over, head slightly down, and took a set next to her. After a long silents, Mira spook; "so this is your?"

"Student" Levy finished. Gajeel scoffed quietly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm Mirajane. I ruin this shop, you can call me Mira."

Levy elbowed Gajeel in the side to produce a single word; "Gajeel."

"It's to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Can I get you anything?" Mira ventured.

"Coffee, black," her answer and not shortly after it was fallowed with a punch to the arm, "please."

"And I'll take my normal, please" Levy added with a smile.

After bring them there food and drink, Mira got the hit to leave them be. So she went off to wash a table and leave the two alone. Still steaming, Gajeel sipped coffee and levy nibbled on her cream cheese cover bagel. For minuets they only sat, not speaking a word, then Levy remembered why they were there.

"So! You had more questions?"

"Uhm oh yeah, a few."

"Feel free to start when ever" Levy offered as he downed the last of his drink.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he said, surprisingly softly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Got water in yer ears, Shrimp? I said: wanna go for a walk?"

"W-why?"

"Cuz I don't like people much, rather talk outside."

"I suppose, it's not to cold out yet," she stood, "let's go."

With a grunt, Gajeel got up and headed for the door, leaving money on the bar. Enough for both their bills, levy noticed. By the time she had gotten outside Gajeel had his hands in his pockets, with a scowl on his face. When he saw her he nodded his head towards the direction the town park, she fallowed a foot or so behind.

 _"He has nice shoulders,"_ she thought to herself as her eyes wondered down, _"even has a nice b-"_

He stopped short, causing Levy to slam into his back; "Gajeel, what the hell are y-"

"Shut it, Shrimp," he interrupted, "just look."

He was pointing the large tree in the center of the park, it was wreathed in light for the sun setting behind it. The way the rays of light shot through the leaves and how they moved side to side made it look like the sky was dancing.

"Woa..."

"I walk a lot," he stared, "clears my head. One time I was walkin' 'bout a year ago and I saw this." He motioned to the tree, "I didn't think much of it then, thought you'd like it."

"I do" was all she could muster, she was breath taken. Yes because of the wonderful sight but the fact the _he_ found it. Levy knew he could be a nice guy but this was alien, beautiful. Slowly, she looked up at him to see something she'd never seen; he was smiling. Not the mean grins he wore or the cocky smirk; this was a genuine smile. Levy held her hands close to her chest tightly and took a breath; "thank you, Gajeel."

"Anytime, Shorty."

He turned then, hands burred once again, and began walking back into town.

"Where to know?" Levy inquired. The mass of silents only shrugged his shoulders.

"Anywhere, didn't have any thing more to ask."

"So you lied?"

"Yup."

"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath, "never going out with you again."

"Yeah right" Gajeel scoffed.

They walked in silents for along while, taking streets at random. No reason or rime. Slowly, Levy stared to ask questions of her own; "where are you from?" or "how are you doing in other classes", stuff like that. He only answered with one or two words, some times he just nodded or shrugged. Levy, slightly lagging behind, didn't mind, she knew that he would open up if she kept going.

After about a half an hour they sat down on a bench out front of a convenience store. Gajeel asked a few things here and there, but when Levy brought up cats his eyes widened.

"Do you have one?" she asked.

"Uhm well I mean I didn't want the littl' shit, but yeah I do" he pushed out.

"Whats it's name?" Levy giggled.

"...Pantherlily."

"That's so cute!" she swooned.

"Yeah yer say that till he craws yer legs up!"

The little ball of blue shock with laughter, even Gajeel chucked lowly. Checking her breath, Levy put an hand on her chest and sighed.

"I'll be right back," Gajeel huffed as he stood, "want anyin'?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

The long glare he gave her told her that was the wrong answer.

"I'll have a tea? Their cheap here and its getting cold."

With a nod Gajeel wrenched open the door and entered.

Quickly, Levy produced her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Lucy, who she had informed about today; _"it's going great!"_ It really was going better then she'd hope. She didn't even mind he had lied about the work, this was much better.

As she sat there, looking up at the darkening sky, Levy didn't notice the group of figures approaching.

"Hey, girly" spoke the first.

"Nice day an't it?" one with his hood pulled up cackled.

"It is" she replied bluntly. The small woman had dealt with these kinds of guys before; druggies, thugs and dropouts. She was not a fan.

"Something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Ya can make room on the bench for me and my friends" one in the back called. Altogether there had to be five.

"That set is taken by..."

"What? Your boyfriend? I'm sure we're a much better time" the "leader" interrupter. He lend in close, _to_ close. Levy got a good whiff of smoke and beer that made her gag. He inched closer and closer giggling the hole way, but froze when the door of the store slammed wide.

"The hell ya think yer doin'?"

"Gajeel help!" Levy struggled but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Gajeel mother fuckin' Redfox! It's been forever!" yelled the man holding her down.

 _"They knew Gajeel? How?"_ Levy asked herself.

"Not long enough," he scoffed, "if you ask me."

"Always so mean!"

"Hands off. Now" he ordered.

"Oh she's with you? Well ya know what they say: sharing is caring!" he started to lend in again but was stopped dead with a single club to the head.

"Like hell." Gajeel moved so fast it was hard for Levy to fallow. She saw him it the first one, kick the next ones leg out, elbow the third and that was it. In the end: fore thugs laid whimpering the ground, one hanging from his fist. The anger in his eyes would have scared Levy, and it did a little, but after dropping the last one he made his way over to her.

"Levy, you all right?" she nodded.

 _"Did he just use my name?"_

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good, let's go. Now."

The two hurried along with the street light guiding them. Levy had no idea where he was bringing her, not home for sure. After some amount of time he stopped. Levy realized then he had been clutching her hand their hole run.

As her face flushed red he spoke; "Listen, I an't no gentlemen or nothin', but ya told me you lived on yer own. I'm not goin' let ya do that tonight. Mine or yours?"

"What?"

"House! Mine or yours?"

"I-I don't know... who were they?"

"Shrimp listen; I'll fill you in later. Right now we gotta get some where safe."

Levy took a deep breath and squeezed tight on his rough hand; "yours."

With a grunt they were off again, running into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Netflix and Chill

**Thank you** **RukiaCaelin, JellyTotsBeTheBest for your kind words of encouragement and comments. Means a lot.**

Gajeel was surprised the short legged girl could keep up with his long strides. But she did, huffing and puffing the hole way. By the time they got to the stairs of the tail brick apartment building, Levy just let him drag her up them and collapsed as he kicked open the door. With hands on her chest she breathed heavy, attempting to revive her strained lugs. With out a second thought, Gajeel tossed his jacket aside and lifted her to her feet and walked her over to the worn sofa. Levy let the faded and worn cloth consume her, as Gajeel fell next to her she swore she heard something break from within. They sat in silents, they had just run a marathon and neither was ready to ask or answer questions.

Looking down, Levy smoothed out the light blue sweater that was now drenched in sweat. Knowing it was going to be cold that day she wore jeans alone with it, now she regretted it. Her sore feet stained inside her Converse and she wished her body would stop its aching so she could remove them. Gajeel was handling it better; although he still looked like a bear who was woken to many times. He wore a simple outfit: black jean and a tee shirt, boots prop up on the dirty coffee table. The bandanna had been removed so his mound of hair rose and feel with him.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said after along while.

"That's... okay" Levy breathed heavily.

"Not ready to talk yet?"

She nodded.

"Ight then listen," he rolled his shoulders and moved to face her, "I'm only tellin' ya this cuz' I put ya in danger today and cuz' I guess I trust you."

He paused and looked down at his hands; _"for this part, I can't look her in the eye."_

"See, I used to run with those fuckers. When we were all younger we joined up with this gang called _Phantom Lord,_ I know it's a dumb name. He hit stores at night, busted up parking meters, stole head lights for re-selling; stuff like that. Most of us where just kids, we didn't know how the father you went up in rank, the darker the jobs got." He stopped. Levy noticed he was shacking now, clutching his hands with rage. Carefully, she placed a small, soft hand on his. The shacking stopped and he continued; "one day the Boss came up to me, _me._ That never happen. He asked me if I wanted to be a real gangster and do so real work. And like a dumb ass, I said yes. He explained all I had to do with scare this guy, take his cash and leave. I told his I was game, he smiled. Then took out a gun. I was still just a kid... I'd never seen one up close. I took it and found the guy one night." He stopped again and Levy squeezed down. "Problem was it was some old lady, but I couldn't go back. The idiot walked down some alley so I fallowed. It was going fine but she tired to run and... and...fuck."

"Gajeel, you can stop."

"No," he shook, "the piece went off. She fell. I ran, like a cowered. Found out latter she made it, but still... I left the gang after that."

"I-I don't know what to say.." Levy started.

"That's okay, don't say anthin'. Just thought you should know" he grumbled with a still lowered head. His shoulders fell and he let his hands fall to his sides. Then, a warm feeling wreathed him, tight and intense.

 _"Is-is she hugging me?"_

She was, standing on her knees to reach his neck, the tiny bluenette was using even muscle in her being to hold him. Shocked, he felt her warm face bury into the cervices on his neck, she trembled as hard as he had been. Gajeel didn't say anything until a wetness began to pool on his shoulder; "Oi Shrimp... you better not be cryin' on me" he whispered into her ear as he returned her hug. Large arms circled her back and drew her closer, chest to chest now he could feel her rapidly beating heart.

"I am! Who wouldn't!" her yell muffled.

"Geehee, sorry to made ya cry, Shorty."

She leaned back, his hands still at her waist, and rubbed her face; "that's okay, thank you for telling me all that. I know it was hard."

"Yeah, yeah. No tellin' anybody."

"Of course!"

"Well, 'cept Juvia."

"Have you not told her?"

"Ha! No, she was in _Phantom Lord_ with me."

"What?!" Levy screamed, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, long story. She was a hell of a lot more pissy back then."

"Till she meet Gray" Levy giggled.

"Tch. That snowman don't see how good hes got it."

"Well, Gajeel what now?"

"Want da' ya mean?"

"Let's see; we almost get killed by thugs-

"I wouldn't say killed" Gajeel interjected.

"No, intupting. Then you drag me to your home at random and made me cry!"

"Woa woa woa, why do hostile all of a sudden?"

"Gajeel" she said sharply.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

It donned on Gajeel that they hadn't eaten much that day and he was getting there too; "good point. Come on." He removed his hands from her waist and stood. He didn't have much in the way of food but he told the cross-armed shrimp there was a great take-out place a few doors down. They looked over the menu and called for a delivery. After twenty minutes of agony there was a knock at the door, without a word; they paid, took the food and went to town. The mound of Chinese food quickly diminished as they scanned thought Gajeel's stolen Netflix account.

"Gajeel?" Levy ask with a mouth full of food.

"Hm?"

"Is that..." she whispered.

As a long black shadow slicked around the corner from the dark hallway. He pawed his way over to them slowly, weary eyes on them both. He was mostly all black save a white tipped noise. Also, his left eye was adorned with a old cut, healed by time. Creeping closer and closer, Gajeel explained; "this pain in the ass is Patherlily" he said not looking away from the television. When the feline got to Levy's leg it stopped, sat and looked up at her.

"I think he wants to say "hi". Will he bite me?"

Gajeel shrugged.

Hesitantly, she lowered her hand. After a moment of sniffing, he rose his round head to meet it. He purred softly and rubbed his small, rounded ears against her tiny fingers. Swiftly, he moved away and jumped on the sofa, settling on Levy's lap with a muffled thud. He buried his head into her and was quickly asleep.

"Gajeel I think h-"

Levy stopped when she turned to see Gajeel's face in shock; eyes wide and mouth open.

"I-I've had ya for mouths... and ya never do that!"

"Maybe he knows I'm shaken from today?"

"Fuck that! He just picking favorites! Littl' shit.."

Levy laughted, placed her food down and slide her head down to meet his sagging shoulders; "Silly Gajeel."

"What" he grumbled under his breathe, arms crossed with frustration.

"Don't worry, you're my favorite." From the fact he didn't respond told her he had to be blushing, or at the very least shocked.

Later that night, as Lily purred on her lap and the TV droned on, Levy left a wight on her. She didn't have to look to see what is one, Dory and Jet had tried this move a hundred times. Normally, they would take a stretch and rope an arm around her. Once they both tired it the same time. But Gajeel did it differently; he just did it. No stretch, no hesitation. He had placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. Their black and blue hair intertwine as he let his head fall on hers.

"Gajeel?'

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Shrimp."

Soon, they joined Lily in his slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast

**Thank you** **AngieKawaii, DragonIceFeather and RukiaCaelin for you heart warming comments.**

Gajeel was the first to wake. His neck strand in soreness as he bent it side to side. He had slept sitting up on his couch, which was never a good idea seeing it was falling apart. As he went to stretch his arms he noticed a pressure on his mostly numb leg. Looking down, Gajeel saw a head of blue cutting off blood to his lower leg. Levy had cuddled up to his thigh in the night and was currently nuzzling him. Flustered, he went to jump up and push her off, but he stopped when her eyes fluttered open.

She turned her head slightly to look up at him; her eyes still wore a masking of sleep. Speechless, she just looked up at him with a pair of never-ending brown eyes. Her mouth was open slightly and Gajeel could tell she was still half asleep. Growing uncomfortable, he looked away and a "tch" and didn't look back until he felt a pulling at his shirt. When she regained his view she simply nodded in the directions of the table where her water glass sat. With a sigh Gajeel leaned over her and retrieved it, handing to her on his return.

Levy brought it to her lips and slowly drank half. With a small cough she finished and smiled up at him; good morning, Gajeel."

"Morning, Shrimp. Mind gettin' off of me?"

Cherry-faced, Levy shot up; "sorry... must have done it in the night."

"It's fine. Legs just killin' me."

She spun to hang her legs of the sofa; "did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" the grizzled boy said as he got to his feet.

"Yes. Thank you again."

"Stop it with that, you don't have 'ta thank me."

"...Fine" she said meekly. "

"Hm, ya hungry?"

Levy stood with a yawn; "I suppose."

Gajeel grunted and walked over to his cluttered kitchen. He rifled through the cabinets and produced a box of cereal. After trying a few he sighed and made his way over to the trash bin; throwing it out.

"Looks like we're eatin' out, again" he said more to himself then his guest.

"Any ideas?" she questioned.

As he walked through the small hallway he called back; "I know a place, get changed."

"Gajeel, I have no clothes."

He leered around the corner and looked her up and down; "Look over in that pile. You should find something."

Carefully, Levy picked through the pile of discarded clothes. She did notice a pleasant smell so they were clean. Seeing she could deal with the same pants, Levy decided on the smallest shirt she could find; a small black sleeveless top. Next, under a pair of black ripped jeans, she found a red hoodie that was fair to large for her; but glaceing outside she knew she would need the extra layer. Standing, she began to turn and call to Gajeel; "Hey, I found some stuff, where can I chan-"

Gajeel stopped at the corner as she turned. In the time he was in his room he'd totally forgotten he had a guest, a _female_ guest, and had come out to look for a new shirt. Levy's face turned red so fast he thought she was going to pass out.

"Shit, sorry Shrimp. Needed to just grab a shirt."

She was frozen, eyes wide.

Levy had seen guys shirtless, sure. She'd been friends with Natsu forever and Gray loved to take his clothes off so normally it didn't effect her. But Gajeel, Gajeel was. She couldn't think, fried.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel snapped.

"W-what!"

"Quit your staring and go get dressed!"

"S-sorry!" she rushed past his, still blushing like a school girl.

Gajeel shock his head and grabbed out the first shirt he could find and threw on his jacket. He check his money and glaceed at his phone as he waited for Levy. A small sound made his look up; in front of him stood a tiny girl in over sized clothing. In _his_ over sized clothing. He had never gotten why guys liked when girl wore their shit, he found it stupid.

Seeing her rub the back of her next with her face still red forced his opinion to change.

"Do I look all right?"

"Y-yeah.." he said but _"holy fuckin' shit, how can one girl be so God damn adorable; what the fuck what the fuck what th-"_

"Ready to go?" she said, jerking his from his thoughts.

He grunted and ripped the door open.

* * *

The diner Gajeel had brought he too was surprising nice. It was small and old fashion, it even had jukeboxes on each table. The waitresses seemed to know Gajeel and made sure his food came fast. The girl gave him a smile and her a wink as she placed their food on the table and Gajeel grunted his thanks. Compared to Levy's meal, Gajeel had to be eating the diner's whole store, so she finished far before him. She gave the songs on the music box a quite look over and found a song that she new, but when she slide the money in the box leached and skipped.

A soft and smooth trumpet begin to play, then a gravely voice started to sing; " _Give me a kiss to build a dream on. And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss, Sweetheart..."_

"Oh no," Levy swore, "I didn't mean to put this on!" she said as she reach to turn it off.

A hand grabbed hers and as she looked at it's owner she saw Gajeel with his eyes closed, slowing rocking back and forth.

"Leave it."

He removed his hands and let himself remember the lyrics; " And when I'm alone with my fancies, shooby doo, I'll be with you. Weaving romances, making believe they're true, doo bop."

As he finished with the song Gajeel went back to eating with an awestruck Levy sitting across from him.

"Y-you sing?"

"Yup" he said with a mouth full of food.

"For how long?"

Gajeel though for a moment before answering: "always."

"Well, I really like it."

"Thanks" he said flatly.

"What do you sing?"

"Anything really" he said as he pushed his cleaned plate away.

"Do you play any instrument?"

"Yeah, guitar."

"I didn't see one at your place."

"Cuz I don't got one, Shorty" he mocked.

"Oh, well I'd like to hear you one day."

"Sure," he promised, "now let's get out of here."

He threw the money on the table, got his jacket and offered a hand to Levy. Slowly, she used it to raised herself. But when she smiled warmly at him, he returned it to his pocket.

"Silly Gajeel, ready?"

"Hmm."

As they exited the diner the Levy sheepishly moved ageist him and when Gajeel didn't move a safe distance , she stayed and roped her fingers around the cuff of his sleeve.

"I'll walk you home?" he offered.

"I'd like that" Levy confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness

**Thank you** **Math-Otaku, AngieKawaii and animefangirl751 for your lightening words of kindness.**

Levy sat at her desk with worried look on her face. Gajeel was normally late, maybe by a minute or so, but he'd gotten better. Some days he was even early but today the class was half over and his desk sat empty. She tired to send a quite text but there was no response. Normally, she would just blame it on a lack of sleep or hi just being lazy, but when he had walked her home Sunday afternoon he wore a worried look. Nervelessly, he'd look over his shoulder and stare down anyone walking by. When Levy confronted him about it he admitted his fear of his old friends fallowing them. From the sternness in his voice she knew he wasn't joking around and did her best to keep up with is quick pace.

As school ended she shoot him another text and headed in the direction of Gajeel's apartment. By the time she made it to the large brink tower her hands were digging themselves into the deepest parts of her pockets. Freezing gusts cut her the whole way there. She pushed free the door and made her way to where she knew his room was. Still shivering, she knocked on his door gaining silents in return.

"Gajeel? Are you home? Its Levy!"

Still nothing.

"Don't make me kick this door down, Mister."

With a huff Levy tired the nob, finding it unlocked she swung it wide and entered. It was the same as she had seen it days before, messy. Levy explored the uncharted land with caution.

"Gajeel?" she called out.

Nothing.

Frustrated, Levy whipped out her phone once more and dialed his number. Buzzing soon erupted from behind her, Levy turned to see the pocket of a pair of jeans light up. Swiftly, she removed it and took a look.

 _One miss call from Shrimp_

"Damn it, Gajeel."

Sighing she stood, placing her phone in her bag and his on the table, then she saw something she had missed; a not left on the table. The writing was messy and written in a rush but Levy could make it out;

 _"Come to dock 5. Alone, if ya want to see your lover again - PH"_

Levy dropped the paper as she shock.

She made her way out the door and down the stares before the paper hit the floor. Everyone knew fights and a lot of other crimes went down on the docks, but Levy had to get to him. It was her fault he'd been taken and she didn't care about the danger she'd be running head first into.

* * *

Gajeel's head rang as his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't see shit for many reasons; first off it was dark as hell. Trying to move his hands he found the stuck, tied up most likely. Along with all that all he could remember was those fuckers finding him on his was home Sunday night and jumping him. Staining to think, he decided there had to be at lest ten. His train of thought was de-railed as a door slammed in the darkness. Then the room was flooded with light, he was in one of the docks store rooms, he could tell that much. High ceilings and the salty air.

"I've finally got you," a familiar voice rang out "It's so good to see you, Gajeel."

Gajeel rose to one arm and glared as best he could; "Jose." The tail man smiled, black lips wide on a pale face and a flash light in hand.

"Did you have a nice day with your lady? I'm so sorry I had to interrupt," he glanced at his watch, "but she should be getting out of school fight about now... Maybe she'll join us."

Gajeel lurched up but was yanked back when he reached the end of his robe, Jose had to have tired him to something then left so he could make an entrees. Tool.

Jose laughed as he placed a foot on Gajeel's chest and kicked him back to the floor.

"So how have you been?"

Gajeel sat in angry silents.

"Well, I've been great, thanks for asking. After I got out of the can I took back what you lost me. It's been great!" He pushed harder down on Gajeel and smiled, "wish you could have seen it." A rant of laughter and mocking came after. Jose talked about how he had taken out all the "trash" and had a grip on the city.

Gajeel knew he was bull shitting. He'd seen the way Jose ran his gang and there was no way he'd live under the new police chief, Jura Neekis. At max, Jose had a few guys running around mugging other kids and keying cars.

Pathetic, and Gajeel told him so, which earned his a swift kick to the jaw.

"You little shit, I've been a kind host and you talk slander to me? How dare you?!"

"Geehee, your still the same low life slug I ratted out years ago."

"You son of a bit-" was all Gajeel could make out over the kicking. He could feel himself slipping again. On the bright-side; the pain was fading. The darkness from before returned, dragging him deeper and deeper.

"Gajeel!" a yell jerked him from the dark, "are you in here?!"

"Levy..." he whispered over a mouth filled with blood.

Flood lights spring on and covered the room in light, and there in the door way Gajeel saw his salvation; his shrimp. Closing fallowed by a group of MCPD officers telling her to wait. But his blue ball of fury was having none of that. Gajeel let his head fall limp as the cops entered the room and rushed Jose, and he sighed as a warm hand rested its self on his chest.

"Gajeel, can you here me?"

"Yeah, yeah Shrimp. Tone it down. Its hurtin' my head."

"Sorry...sorry, I let this happen."

He bent himself up to her level and reached an arm around her; "the hell ya talkin' about?"

"I-I let them take you and- and"

"Shut it, Shrimp. Nothin' ya got to be sorry for... thanks for saving my ass."

"Hmp... the note he left said to come alone, like I'm dumb!" she yelled after Jose as he was dragged from the room, cuffed.

"Yer the smartest girl I know, Shorty."

"Yes I am."

"Geehee- ugh" Gajeel gasped.

"Are you okay?" Levy said waving over an officer.

"Yeah I'm fine, just help me to my feet."

"But it looks pretty bad..."

"I've had worse, just help me up."

So she did, letting him put his arm over her shoulders and with all her strength (and a little help form the officer) she got him to her feet.

"'Ight...over to the box" he pointed.

When they made it to where he had indicated, Gajeel sat with a thud.

"Are you su-"

"Shut."

"Gaj-"

"It."

He moved his hands to her face and cupped her hands, the only cop still within ear shot was near the door. Gajeel pulled her slowly close to him, smiling.

"Gajeel what are you doing?"

"Thankin' you for saving my ass."

Levy jumped slightly as his lips pressed softly into hers, but as his fingers intertwined with her hair her body eased. Her hands reach to clutch to his arms and she let herself be pulled in. The taste of blood still lingered on his lips but Levy could tell he was going easy on her, only moving his lips slowly and opening them slightly. It was salty, the blood, but she didn't mind. His lips soothed her fear and the pawing at her hair calmed her scenes. Hesitancy, Gajeel lend back, taking a breath.

"That's enough of that, Shrimp."

"No fair" Levy huffed as she stepped back, face red.

"For now, geehee" he mocked, offering her a hand.

Levy took it without skipping a beat and let him lean on her as they walked towards the door.

"By the way: failed my math test last week... forgot to tell ya."

"God damn it, Gajeel."

~End~

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and for all those who left reviews: you da bomb dig a dee. Also, I have another story in the works so stay tuned.**


End file.
